


5 Things Leonard McCoy Never Wanted To Be Called And One Thing He Did

by starsmckirk



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Xenopolycythemia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsmckirk/pseuds/starsmckirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's in the title. Short snippets of Leonard McCoy's life, the bad and the good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Things Leonard McCoy Never Wanted To Be Called And One Thing He Did

5 Things Leonard McCoy Never Wanted To Be Called And One Thing He Did.

 

 

1.

 

”You’re so **_weird_** Len”

 

”Leave me alone. I just want to read my new book.”

 

Seven-year-old Leonard McCoy pulled up his new book over his face, shielding his view from the annoying bullies standing in front of him.

 

”Reading is boring. Why don’t you play? It’s much more fun”

 

”Because I don’t want to play, I like reading.”

 

The other kids started down at him for a few moments then rushed away to go play some holo-soccer.

 

Leonard dived back into his new book on Vulcans. His father had gotten it for him last week, he had said it was important to know what kind of people were out there, now that humans were all over the universe.

 

And boy did Leonard learn. He read every book handed to him by his father. His goal was to become a doctor, just like Papa.

 

* * *

 

 

 

2.

 

”Oh  _ **Lenny** …”_

”Excuse me?”

 

19-year-old Leonard McCoy pulled his lips away from the very attractive Elsa Scott leaning over him.

 

”Lenny” She laughed again. ”I like it.”

 

”Well I don’t. It sounds ridiculous.”

 

He pouted and stared down at his feet, almost invisible in the Georgian night where the to of them were leaning against his old pick-up truck.

 

”Oh come on, don’t be such a grumpy face.” She giggled and started stroking his hair with her long, manicured fingers.

 

Leonard looked up with those warm, brown eyes that almost every girl in Georgia longed for.

 

”It’s getting late, I better head home. I’ve got an application to med-school to prepare.” He smiled at her.

 

With a sigh she stepped away from him.

 

”Drive me home?”

 

”Of course darlin’” Leonard drawled.

 

Elsa had pined for the tall, dark boy that everyone seemed to be crazy about for ages. He was almost too perfect to be true; smart, handsome and nice to absolutely everyone he met. He had a heart of gold and that night Elsa found herself wishing for him to truly go out there in the world and become the brilliant man she knew he could be.

 

* * *

 

3.

 

”You’re **_my last chance_** ”

 

Leonard looked down at the fading form of his father, covered in the all too white and all too unfamiliar sheets of the Georgia State Hospital. It had been far too long since David McCoy had been out in the sunlight he so much loved. It had been far too long since David McCoy had been sitting on the porch of the big, yellow McCoy house. Far too long since he had been out fishing with his son. David McCoy was dying. And he had been dying for what felt like an eternity now. Yet an eternity was not enough to find a cure, and now he wanted out.

 

”Please Leonard, I want to do this on my own terms. I don’t want to spend the rest of my life slowly fading.”

 

”Dad I just… I can’t do this, it’s too much. Just give me a couple more weeks, I promise I’ll find it soon. I’m close, real close.”

 

Leonard felt a hand on his own. He looked down at the familiar hand of his father. The hands that had taught him so much about life, about medicine. But not enough.

 

Suddenly Leonard felt like he was a little kid, suddenly he felt like crawling up next to his father and sobbing on his shoulder.

 

But Leonard was a doctor now. Sometimes he wishes he wasn’t. Sometimes he wishes he’d never signed up for this horrible job of determining life and death.

 

”Son.” David smiled and his brown eyes met the almost identical ones of his son. ”I’m so proud of you. So very proud of you. I’m asking you, Leonard, to help your old man out. Please. This is what I want.”

 

Leonard felt a hot tear trickle down his face.

 

”I love you dad. I love you so much.”

 

”I love you too son.”

 

David McCoy smiled at his soon, knowing he would finally be in peace.

 

Leonard picked up the hypo with steady hands and injected it in his father’s forearm. He turned off the biobed so the alarms wouldn’t start screeching; there was no need for that. He knew what was coming. They both did.

 

”Thank you son. Thank you.”

 

As those last words passed the lips of David McCoy Leonard looked down at his hands. His hands that were all too much alike his father’s. He looked down at his hands, now covered in blood.

 

* * *

 

 

4.

_” **Murderer** ”_

 

Leonard turned sharply towards the direction of the voice.

 

Doctor Peters was standing outside the back entrance to the hospital, arms crossed over his chest, leaning towards the wall.

 

”What was that now?” Leonard asked as calmly as he could. Fists clenching at his sides.

 

”You heard me.” Peters spat out, taking a step towards Leonard. ”I know what you did, I’ve seen the medical board reports. And you know what the worst thing is? Do you?”

 

The two doctors were now standing face to face in the abandoned parking lot at the backside of the hospital.

 

”Care to enlighten me Peters?”

 

”So it’s true then. You haven’t heard yet. Well McCoy I’m sorry to tell you but you’re not only a murdered, you’re one with terrible timing too.”

 

A moment of confusion flashed in Leonard’s eyes before he grabbed the collar of Doctor Peters and pushed him right up against the wall.

 

”Now spit it out Peters. I know you’re dying to insult me or whatever you’re planning on but I’m not going to give you the pleasure of it lasting. So speak up before I kick your ass.”

 

Peters, seemingly unintimidated by Leonard lashing out snorted a laugh.

 

”I’m sorry to tell you this McCoy but you know what happened this morning? Some of the docs over in San Francisco actually found the cure to xenopolycythemia. Funny huh? I bet if you had just waited a couple of days your old pop would have actually made it. That’s why we don’t kill people Leonard, we’re doctors. We cure the patients. We don’t kill them just because we’re impatient.”

 

Leonard’s fists were still frozen in a death grip on Peters collar. With a power he didn’t know he possessed he swung his fist back to strike Peters squarely on the jaw. Doing so he let go of the other Doctor and pulled back his hand as it throbbed painfully. His head started buzzing and his vision was going gray. He didn’t even notice Peters stumbling away from Leonard as fast as he could.

 

His whole body started shaking, the world started spinning. The next thing he knew he was vomiting on the ground. He struggled to keep upright, staggered towards the wall of the hospital where he let himself sink down towards the ground. He put his face in his shaking hands and started sobbing.

 

* * *

 

 

5.

 

”You’re a _**drunk** _ Leonard!”

 

Jocelyn practically screamed as she continued tossing Leonard’s shirts, scrubs and books into a big duffle bag.

 

”You’re a mess and I want out. Now. ”

 

”Joce, please. Please, I know I haven’t been myself lately. I promise I’ll try, I’ll cut down on the alcohol, I’ll do it for you. I don’t have anywhere else to go, I don’t have anything left.”

 

Leonard moved toward his wife, reaching for her hand.

 

”Don’t do this Joce. Don’t cut me off.”

 

”Cut you off? Leonard if someone is being cut off it’s me. I’ve been trying, trying so hard, to find the strength to wait for you to climb out of the bottom of that bottle but I can’t anymore. I’m done. I need to _live_ Leonard.”

 

She aggressively pulled her hand away and threw the now zipped closed duffle at him.

 

”Here. All of your father’s books are in there. Along with most of your clothes.”

 

Leonard just stood there. Staring at the woman who had once loved him so fiercely. But she was right. Leonard knew he wasn’t the same person anymore. When his father had died…No. When he had _murdered_ his father some part of Leonard had died with him. The part of Leonard that was joy and happiness and _life_ was gone now. And he was so afraid that he’d never find it again.

 

But he would try. For David. He had a lot of compensating to do.

 

He took one last look around the house where he had planned to spend the rest of his life, have kids, grandchildren and grow old in. He turned and walked out of the bright yellow door he and Jocelyn had painted together. He shrugged on his jacket, the jacket that he always wore when he and his father were out on walks in the wood.

 

That day he left Georgia, he headed towards Riverside. Towards a new life. A life amongst the stars where he would forever seek to redeem what he had done.

 

 

* * *

 

+1.

  

” ** _Bones._** ”

 

”Hmm…?” Leonard sleepily turned around to face Jim who’s piercing blue eyes where looking at him with such _affection_ , such intense emotion that it snapped Leonard right out of his sleep induced haze.

 

”What’s the mater Jim? Something wrong?”

 

Jim’s face looked confused for a second, resting on the soft pillows of their bed until a smile broke out on his face.

 

”No, nothing wrong at all Bones.”

 

He moved closer, tucking his face in the crook of Leonard’s neck.

 

”I just really love you. That’s all.”

 

Leonard could no longer see those blue eyes, Jim’s lips pressing soft kisses to his neck, but it was enough to know Jim was there.

 

”Love you too Jim.”

 

He would’ve lied if he denied a tear leaking out of his eye and slowly running down his cheek.

 

He brought his arms up to embrace Jim, bringing his hands up over his bare back to finally entangle them in that wonderful head of blonde hair.

 

” _Bones”_

Jim whispered in his ear.

 

With that name Leonard knew he was safe. He knew he belonged. He knew he was home.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Leonard McCoy and I truly think he can overcome anything. He has a special place in my heart, along side a certain James T. Kirk.Thank you for reading! Comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
